A Republic City Dinner
by Nardragon
Summary: Korra and Asami are planning on telling their friends about their relationship. Only, it ends up coming out in way they didn't plan.


This story is a direct sequel to 'Spirits, Tea and Lights', but I also wrote this as a stand alone, so you don't have to read that story to understand what's going here.

* * *

><p>The ferry to Air Temple Island was practically empty, expect for the crew and Asami and Korra. The two were standing at the prow of the ship, even though it was raining. Korra had one hand above their heads, using her bending to make a dome of water that prevented any of the droplets from hitting them.<p>

"Avatar Korra, Ms. Sato, are you sure you don't wish to come under some shelter?" A deck hand asked for third time.

"We're fine." Korra answered lightly, "We're almost there anyway,"

He nodded and retreated away. Korra, with her free hand, pulled Asami closer.

"So, are we going to tell everyone about us?" Asami asked.

"I don't see why not. We wouldn't be able to keep the secret for long anyway. But maybe it shouldn't be the first thing we tell them."

"We can wait for a quiet moment, when it feels right to tell them."

"And what about Bolin...and Mako?"

"You're thinking we should tell them alone,"

"They deserve as much," Korra nodded.

"How about we take them for dinner, there must a restaurant that didn't get blow away,"

"Sounds like a good idea," Korra hummed, "It's not going to be easy thought," She leaned up, using Asami's body as a shield to block the view of others on the boat, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips before whispering in her ear, "The past week I got used to being able to do that whenever I want,"

"Avatar Korra, we're not on vacation anymore," Asami said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"But Ms. Sato it's not fault my girlfriend is the most stunning woman in Republic City,"

"Aren't you the sweet talker," Asami said. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Korra's. The bender lowered her hand to Asami's shoulder and the water she was suspending fell on top of them. Both gasped in shock and Asami stepped back.

"Korra!"

"I'm sorry," Korra was already bending the water off Asami's clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I forgot I was holding the water,"

Asami huffed, crossing her arms. Korra resumed bending an umbrella and stepped closer to Asami, taking it as sign she wasn't too mad when she didn't step away.

"I'm sorry," She said again.

"You're still wet," Asami commented.

"I'm fine. Is there still water on you?"

Asami gently swiped away the wet hair plastered to Korra's face. "You're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair,"

"I've literally faced forces of darkness and evil and you're worried about me getting sick from a little water,"

"Yes, I am," Asami said matter-of-factly.

Korra exhaled sharply from her nose and bended the water from her hair. "Happy?"

"Very,"

Korra rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

The ferry pulled up to the dock and air acolytes ran forward with umbrellas. Korra waved them off, happy to continue to shield Asami and herself from the rain. They walked up to the temple and into the dining area. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, because of the rain a few people were inside. Ikki and playing with Rohan on one side, and Meelo and Wei and Wing were bent over a large paper with several diagrams on it, discussing something in serious tones.

"Korra!" Ikki exclaimed when she spotted them, "You're back. DAD! MOM! EVERYONE! KORRA AND ASAMI ARE BACK!"

"Korra!" Meelo tackled hugged the Avatar, but he let go quickly and (tried to) slick back his hair, "My lady," He bowed to Asami. She giggled at his actions, and even more at the way Korra's eyebrows twitched.

"How was the spirit world? What did you see? Did anything bad happen? Did you talk to a lot of spirits? Did you see Iroh again? Did you have fun? Did you bring me anything? Do flame-o instant noodles taste as good in the spirit world as they do in the physically world?"

"Ikki, breathe," Jinora said, as she, Kai and Pema entered the room, followed not long after by Tenzin.

"They just got back," Kai laughed, "Let them sit at least before you ask them a hundred questions. And I'm sure that flame-o noodles taste the same no matter where you eat them."

"Have you ever had flame-o noodles in the spirit world? No! So how would you know?" Ikki snapped at Kai.

"I'm glad to see you're back. Raiko has been grinding me out since I told him the two of you decided to take some time off," Tenzin said.

"Of course he did," Korra huffed, "What did you tell him?"

"After everything you did recently that you deserved a break. He didn't take it well."

"Maybe next time something's threatening the city he can deal with it personally," Korra said heatedly. "Instead of hiding away while everyone else is risking their lives,"

Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra glanced at her and sighed.

"He asked to see you both as soon as you were back, so shall I send him a message that you'll see him tomorrow?" Tenzin said.

"That's fine," Asami said.

"Did anything more interesting than Raiko yelling at Tenzin happen while we were gone?"

"Wing, Wei and I are working on a game that combines power disk and airball," Meelo said puffing out his chest, "It's going to be game that only someone with finely honed and agile reflexes can play. So naturally I'm going to be great at it,"

"That sounds cool,"

"We're still figuring out some things," Wei said.

"But once we're done you're welcome to join in the inaugural game," Wing said.

"Just tell me the time and place,"

"I so call Korra for my team," Wei cried.

"No way," Wing shoved him playfully.

"Yes way. I called it already," He shoved him back. The brothers started to push each other back and fought.

"Korra will obviously be on my team," Meelo said jumping onto Wei's head joining the scuffle. As the boys fell into a heap of limbs on the floor Korra and Asami turned to the others.

"Where's everybody else?" Asami asked.

"Su and Lin are still working to break down the mecha," Tenzin said.

"They managed to get it out of the city. It's taking some time, but police force almost has it to the train tracks," Jinora said, "Once there they can transport it to Zaofu."

"I guess they'll use the metal to re-forge the domes," Kai said.

"And Baatar has offered to help with the expansion of the city. He went to survey an area today, and Huan and Opal went with him."

"What about Baatar Jr.?" Korra asked.

"Su sent him back to Zaofu alone, a few days ago," Pema said.

"Where's Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Bolin has been helping with the cleanup, and Mako went into the city with him to get off the island."

"I don't blame him," Bumi entered the room, "It's been crowded around here the past few days,"

"Only really at dinner time," Kai said, "Everyone has something to keep them occupied during the day,"

"Asami will you stay for dinner?" Pema asked.

"I'd love to." She replied. "Do you want some help in the kitchen?"

"I won't turn down an extra hand," Pema smiled. She, Asami and Jinora went to the kitchen. Korra was going with them but Wing and Wei pulled her back, and started explaining to her the rules they'd set out so far for the power disk/airball hybrid. Kai and Bumi both listening eagerly. Ikki asked Korra to tell her about her trip. Korra promised to tell at dinner, since she knew she'd have to tell everyone then anyway.

Bolin and Mako were the first ones to return to the island. Bolin practically screamed when he saw Korra, running over to hug her.

"Mako, look Korra's back!"

"I can see that. She was only gone a few days,"

"Two weeks!" Bolin cried, "Wait, where's Asami? She wasn't eaten by a spirit monster was she?"

"No, I wasn't." Asami appeared in the doorway.

"Asami!" Bolin ran over, lifting her off the ground as he hugged her.

"You two look well rested," Mako noted.

"It was nice to get away for a few days. But first thing tomorrow I'm going to help you guys in the city, as soon as we finish talking with Raiko."

"I'd really appreciate that," Bolin said, "There's a lot a metal beams and stuff I can't move on my own and most of the metal benders are working on moving the mech pieces."

"How's your arm feeling?" Asami asked. She noticed it wasn't in a cast anymore, but it was still bandaged and in a sling.

"Still a bit numb. But I've been having healing session with one of the white lotus so it's a lot better,"

Just then Opal and her father and brother returned and Bolin went with Opal as she and Huan went to the kitchen. Asami and Baatar started discussing the expansion plans for the city. Baatar showed Asami some preliminary plans he'd drawn up. Asami offered some suggestions, and Baatar was really intrigued with her insight.

Korra, along with Kai, Bumi, the twins, Meelo and Mako started organizing the tables in the eating area. Since there were so many people eating together, they were eating main dining area, instead of the dining room where the airbending family usually ate.

Su and Lin walked in just as they finished placing the tables in one long line.

"Well, look who's back," Lin smirked, "Are you ready start helping like the rest of us?"

"Lin, Korra and Asami deserved a rest. Frankly I think they should have stayed longer," Su said.

"I'm only teasing,"

"Sweetheart," Baatar said to Su, "Asami has only looked at my designs for a few minutes and already she made no less than five significant improvements,"

"That's Asami," Korra chuckled. Mako nodded in agreement.

"They won't that significant," Asami brushed off the comment.

Pema came in, announcing it was almost time for dinner. She sent Meelo, Ikki and Rohan to wash up. A few other people left to wash up as well, while overs went into the kitchen to help bring out the food. Korra was going to help bring some food as well, but she noticed Asami still studying the papers in front of her, even after Baatar left to wash up.

"Hey," She said softly, sitting next to the engineer, "it's time to eat. You can work later,"

"Mmmh," Asami nodded, but Korra could tell she was still lost in er mind. The Avatar sighed fondly. She glanced around to make sure they were the only ones in the room, and she nuzzled her nose against Asami's neck. Asami giggled, and playfully pushed Korra away.

"Okay, I get it. No work at dinner," She folded the papers. Meelo came back into the room on an air scooter, stopping next to Asami.

"So, Asami, the rain stopped," He said, placing one foot on the low table and leaning forward, "It looks like it will be a nice night for a flight. So I was thinking, after dinner, you, me, and the stars."

Asami covered her mouth to restrain her giggles. Korra, on the other hand, covered her eyes, her eyebrow twitching again.

"Meelo, can you even carry Asami?" Korra couldn't keep the irritated tone out of her voice.

"I'm stronger than I look,"

"But don't you think she's a little old for you,"

"Daddy is 16 years older than mommy,"

"He's got you there," Asami said.

"You can't take her for a flight, or a walk, or anything."

Why not?"

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but Asami placed a hand over hers and gave the avatar a look that said 'I'll handle this.'

"Meelo," She said gently, "I think you're really great, but I don't think it would work out between us. I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you, someone much more suited for you than me."

Meelo's face feel slightly, "But why won't it work out?"

"There are a few reasons I can think off, but the main reason is because I'm already with someone,"

"You are? Who?"

Asami looked at Korra, "Should we tell him?"

Korra shrugged, "Why not? We're going to tell everyone soon enough anyway,"

"You see Meelo, Korra and I are together."

"You and Korra?"

"Yes,"

"Like mommy and daddy together,"

"Eh," Korra blushed, "More like Kai and Jinora together,"

"Oh…" Meelo was quite for a second then he nodded, "Okay. I understand. I'm completely understand."

"You do?" Korra and Asami asked together.

"I do," Meelo stood up straight, clasping his fist to his chest, "And if I had to lose to anyone I can't think of a worthier opponent than you, Korra."

"What did lose to Korra in?" Tenzin asked. He'd just come in, carrying a large bowl of salad. Kai and Pema were right behind him, each holding their own dishes.

"I lost to her in the struggle for Asami's hand in love,"

Pema and Kai both stopped dead in their tracks. Korra's eyes went wide and she started spluttering while Asami broke out into silent laughter. Tenzin didn't quite process the words immediately so he said, "That's too bad son, I'm sure you'll do better next time," And that's when Meelo's words hit him. He froze mid step, and bowl slipped from his hands, hitting the floor with a tremendous 'crash'. The noise drew everyone else into the room.

Jinora, Bumi, Bolin, Opal and Huan ran in first from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Opal asked.

"Apparently Korra won some contest for Asami's hand in love," Kai said.

"Don't say it like that!" the avatar yelled, "And there was no contest,"

"Wait…what!?" Bolin cried, "Korra and Asami…what?"

"I knew it!" Jinora cried.

"You did?" Tenzin and Kai turned to her.

"It was obvious,"

"We heard a crash," Lin said as she ran in, Su, Mako, Wei, Wing, Ikki and Baatar close behind her, "Is everyone okay?"

"What happened to the salad?" Wing asked.

"Korra and Asami are together," Opal said it like she was still processing.

"There was something about a fight, hands and love," Bumi added.

"There was no fight! And no one won anyone's hand in anything," Korra cried, looking absolutely mortified.

"Lin, I told you there was something there," Su turned triumphantly to her sister.

"Wait… together, together?" Mako asked. Korra's face was redder than a fire nation flag at this point, she buried her face in her hands. Asami simply nodded.

"That's wonderful," Ikki cried delighted.

"Bro did you know?" Bolin asked.

"Do I look like I knew?"

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Ikki asked.

Asami recovered enough to speak, "We were planning on saying something later. We certainly didn't expect Meelo to let the cat-owl out of the bag,"

"Oops," Meelo looked sheepish, "Sorry,"

Asami offered him a smile, "Its fine. It had to come out at some point,"

"Is that why you went on the vacation?" Pema asked.

Asami colored slightly, "Not exactly,"

"Oh, so it was like romantic getaway! Like what Zhu Li and Varrick went on," Ikki squealed in delight. Asami and Korra both started shaking their hands and heads frantically, not wanting everyone to get the wrong impression. A few people, like Jinora, Su, Opal and Bumi started laughing at their expressions.

"I wish Kya was here, she'd love this. I guess what dad told us really is true, eh Tenzin," Bumi nudged a still shocked Tenzin.

"What'd he tell you?" Lin asked.

"That being the avatar doesn't hurt with the ladies,"

Even more people burst out laughing at this. Korra covered her face again. Asami was somewhere between amused and embarrassed.

"I have to say kid," Lin chuckled, "You sure can pick them."

"Can we stop now?" Korra asked, still hiding behind her hands.

"You know you're going to have to tell us how it happened," Su said.

"I was afraid someone was going to say that," Korra sank further into her arms.

"Tenzin, are you okay?" Pema asked.

"What? Yes of course," He adjusted his robes, "Why wouldn't I be? I was just surprised that's all,"

"You looked a little more than surprised," Bumi chuckled. Tenzin glared at him.

Air acolytes brought out the rest of food while everyone sat the table, looking at Asami and Korra expectantly. They looked at each other, and Asami gestured towards Korra.

"You want me to start?"

"You're the better one to tell them what happened,"

"Ah…I guess we did go on the trip because there was something was here." She gestured at the space between herself and Asami, "But nothing really happened until we actually got to the spirit world. In a funny way, the spirit world was kind of a factor in bringing us together," Korra laughed nervously, rubbing a hand behind her neck.

"What does that mean?" Bolin asked.

"How do I explain it?"

"The spirit world reacted to your emotions, didn't it?" Jinora said. Asami and Korra nodded.

"React to their emotions?" Huan asked.

"How does that work?" Wing asked.

"In the spirit world, it tends to reflect your emotions, especially for the avatar," Jinora said.

"So, when you say the spirit world reacted to your emotions..." Opal said.

"We…" Korra looked at Asami, "Sort of made everything glow where ever we went," They both blushed at the grins they received from everyone.

"I can't believe I didn't know there was something between you two," Bolin said, "I can't believe _you_ didn't know," He addressed the second part to his brother.

"Actually, I got the impression something was up when Korra came back. But I would never guessed it was this,"

"Wait," Kai said, "Didn't you used to date Korra, Mako?"

"And Asami," Ikki said.

"You dated both of them?" Kai said with a smirk. He wasn't only one at the table smirking.

"Let's not talk about that," Korra said.

"I second that," Mako said.

"It was a long time ago," Asami added.

"Best not to bring it up," Bolin said.

A few people looked between the members of team avatar, and it was obvious some, like Wei and Wing, wanted to bring it up, but they had to decency to drop it.

"Jinora, you said you knew about them. Why didn't you tell me Korra was trying to steal my girl?" Meelo said.

"I didn't steal her. And she's not your girl,"

"I'm honestly surprised more people didn't see this coming. You two won't very subtle about it," Jinora said, smiling.

"I'll say." Su said, "Especially at the wedding when you two sat on those steps for hours talking,"

"Iroh said we were obvious too." Korra said.

"How did you know?" Bolin asked, "I didn't have a clue,"

"Have you not been looking at them? They end up just staring at each other half the time, with these really sweet smiles," Jinora said.

"We do that?" Korra asked.

"You do," Su said.

"Now that you mention it," Pema said, "They do that quite a bit."

"When you think about they certainly make sense as a couple," Bumi said. Everyone looked at him. "Well, look at them. They're adorable together. Plus, even if I didn't see that there was something more, it's obvious they're best friends, and if you ask me all the best relationships start out as good friendships, even if there are some obvious exceptions," He winked at his brother and shared a smile with Su. Su glanced at Lin out of the corner of her eyes. Opal and Jinora shared smirks as well, knowing fully well what Bumi was talking about.

"Hey, you two might be the ultimate power couple," Wing said.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"Well, you're the avatar, and one of the most powerful benders in the world," Wei said.

"And Asami you're one of the most well-known non benders because everything you've done with team avatar, and the work you did in the city, and because you're the CEO of Future Industries," Wing said.

"Can you imagine what the press is going to be like once they find out the two of are dating?" Opal said.

"I'd rather not," Asami said. Korra rubbed her temples, already getting a headache just thinking about it.

"So I guess you don't want any of us to go around talking about it," Lin said.

"We'd appreciate it," Korra said.

"The public will find out sooner or later, but we'll prefer it to be later,"

"I can understand that, I mean it's been three years and I still have to hide from my Nuktuk fans,"

"Bolin, when have you ever hid from your Nuktuk fans? And those guys in the desert who we thought were bounty hunters don't count,"

"It's happened. A few times,"

The room grew silent as everyone looked at him.

"Well," Tenzin cleared his throat, "Korra, Asami, let me say, I'm happy for the both of you. And I wish you all the best,"

"To Korra and Asami," Jinora said, raising her cup.

"To Korra and Asami," Everyone echoed, lifting their own cups.

Korra and Asami smiled at everyone, giving their thanks. The rest of the meal they discussed what they did on their vacation, and what happened in the city while they were gone. Afterwards everyone broke off to do their own things. Korra and Asami went to the pavilion.

"It could have been worse," Asami said.

"It could have been better," Korra said.

Asami laughed, "It wasn't that bad. It improved towards the end,"

"That's true," Korra sighed. She wrapped her arms Asami's waist, resting their foreheads together. Asami's arms went around her shoulders, one hand curling gently into her hair. Korra laughed.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"I just still can't believe it,"

"What?"

Korra arms tighten around her, "That I get to hold you like this,"

Asami closed her eyes, sighing happily. She felt Korra's lips press against hers softly, in a slow lingering kiss. When they pulled apart Asami giggled.

"I got some of my lipstick on you," She said, using her thumbs to clean the smudges on Korra's lips.

Someone clearing their throat made them turn. Mako was standing just outside the pavilion, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, Mako it's fine." Asami said.

"Is it alright if we talk?" He asked.

They nodded. "Just so you know, that's not how we wanted you to find out about us," Korra said, "We wanted to tell you ourselves,"

"It's okay. I'd be lying to myself if I say I didn't see this coming on some level."

Korra and Asami exchanged a look. "So, are you okay with us?"

"I'll admit, its a little weird seeing you together." Mako scratched his nose, "But I'm happy for you. I really am. I knew that you both end up with someone else someday. Of course I thought it would be guys, and I was expecting to have to threaten said guys so they knew that if they ever hurt you me and Bolin would be coming after them."

"Are you here to threaten us?" Korra asked, smiling.

"No, I don't have to. I know you'll take good care of each other."

"Mako, that means a lot," Asami said, moving to hug him.

"I just want you to be happy, no matter who you're with,"

"We are happy," Korra said taking Asami's hand after she let Mako go.

"Yeah," Asami smiled at Korra, "We are,"

"Hey, you're talking!" Bolin came running towards them, "That's great!" He stopped suddenly, just short of the pavilion, "It's good, right? Everything is okay between you guys? Or is it going to get weird, like back when we started pro bending."

"No," Mako said, "We're fine."

"That's great!" Bolin grabbed them all in a tight hug, "And hey, you can come double dates with Opal and me!"

"That sounds like fun, but could you put us down now, you're squeezing," Korra said.

"Oh, sorry,"

"We were hoping to take you dinner sometime this week," Asami said, "Just team Avatar,"

"Of course that was so we could tell you about us, and since you already know it kind of defeats the purpose," Korra laughed lightly.

"But we can still go," Asami said.

"That sounds great. It will be the first time the four of us are hanging out together since Korra got back. Well the first time we can hang out without imminent danger around the corner,"

"Are you kidding? With us, there's always imminent danger around the corner," Mako laughed.

"All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments we do get," Korra said, unconsciously pulling Asami closer.

"Bo, I'm going to turn in for tonight. You coming?"

"But it's still early,"

Mako threw his good arm around his brother's neck, "Let's go," he pulled him away from the pavilion.

"He's taking better than I thought he would," Asami said.

"I was worried how he would react. I guess I didn't need to,"

They were quiet for a moment. Then Asami asked, "What were we doing before he came?"

"You were getting your lipstick on me,"

Asami laughed, cupping Korra's face in her hands. She brought their faces closer until there was a hair breathes of space between them, "Wasn't I getting it off you?" she whispered against her lips.

Korra smirked, "Yes, but I like my suggestion more,"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
